


Filled with Longing

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Moonlight 🌙👑 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Modified, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Office Worker!Tsukishima Kei, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Tsukikage fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: "That's such a long and sexy kiss you ever do to me, King." Kei licked his lower lip with a satisfied face.Tobio did not answer, only glared and tried to normalize his breathing.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Moonlight 🌙👑 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Filled with Longing

**Author's Note:**

> For a wild imagination, you can see the video that I link below. Enjoy!

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

.

**.**

* * *

Tobio looked at the LED screen before him with an annoyed look, as if the television had aired something that offended him. His right thumb had been busy changing the channel, but not a single channel had lasted more than ten minutes. Even though the sound of the television is rather loud, the sound of the clock in the living room gets more attention from his ears.

Tobio's dark blue eyes glanced back at the silver round clock on one of the walls of the room and that was the ninth time he glanced at the clock. Because, there’s someone who he’s waiting for to come home for about five hours now, but he never heard the bell of his apartment rang since earlier.

Tobio groaned when he saw the ad on television that was showing a pair of lovers who enjoyed two glasses of warm tea—which is the promotional product— together with a lovey dovey scene. He glanced at his cappuccino that had turned cold in his glass. The difference is, there isn’t someone next to Tobio who accompanies him like the lovers did on the ad.

"Why is he taking so long? It's been five hours since he can be contacted!" Tobio cursed as he took his last sip of the cold cappuccino. Tobio got up from the sofa, going to the kitchen to refill his glass with new warm cappuccino.

**_Ding Dong!_ **

Before Tobio had even stepped into the kitchen, his apartment bell rang. Tobio hurriedly put the glass in his hand back on the table and ran to the front door. He did not bother to see who was ringing the bell from the intercom, because Tobio was sure the person was the person he had been waiting for since five hours ago. Once in front of the door, Tobio briefly breathed before opening the door quickly.

" _Tadaima_. . . ."

Seen the figure of Tsukishima Kei with a tired face standing in front of the door, a small smile adorned his face.

Tobio said nothing, because his body reacted faster than his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Kei's neck and closed their distance by kissing the lips of the man he missed so much.

"Since when did the trip from the airport to here take more than an hour?" Tobio asked after releasing his short kiss, then glared at Kei. He did not let go of his hands on the neck of the blond man.

Kei chuckled at how much his lover missed him who had been out of the town for two weeks because of his business trip. "The taxi that I was riding had a flat tire, so I had to exchange taxi and my cellphone's battery also died, so I couldn't tell you either." He wrapped his long arms around Tobio's waist. "I know you miss me a lot, King, but I didn't expect you to be this _cute_ ," Kei brought his nose to Tobio's nose. He could feel Tobio's warm breath.

"If you know that, you shouldn't have let me wait for five hours," Tobio grumbled, responded by Kei with his happy laughter, a laugh that only Kei showed to the Japanese volleyball setter.

Tobio didn't let Kei laugh at him for long, because the next second he kissed Kei again, this time more intense and longer, of course. Kei wanted to let go of their kiss for a while—certainly not because he didn’t like it, but because their position was still at the front door of their apartment. It is very likely that their 'hot' deeds will be seen by their neighbors. But it seems like his king doesn't care about it, so Kei can only surrender under Tobio’s hot kisses.

After a few minutes of intense heat, Tobio finally released Kei because of his oxygen demand.

"That's such a long and sexy kiss you ever do to me, King." Kei licked his lower lip with a satisfied face. 

Tobio did not answer, only glared and tried to normalize his breathing. His face's red because of the _heat_.

Kei chuckled, "I miss you too," Kei kissed Tobio's neck which made the black-haired man softly moan, ". . . but we should continue this inside, you know," he continued, whispering in a sexy tone.

Tobio just nodded and obeyed, led by Kei into their apartment. But then, Kei remembered something.

"Oops, it looks like someone forgot to close the door," Kei murmured as he remembered the door of their apartment which was still wide open. He returned to the front door to close it.

As Kei was about to close the door, his eyes had met for a few seconds with a shoulder-length black haired girl who was their neighbor. The girl's face turned red before she hurriedly disappeared behind the door of her apartment which was right next to Kei and Tobio's.

A sly smile carved into Kei's lips when he saw the reaction of the neighbor's girl. "You're lucky, miss, to see a Kageyama Tobio being so aggressive," Kei murmured while chuckling.

Kei didn't bother with the fact that someone saw Tobio kissed him earlier. Possibly, the neighbor’s girl had heard Tobio's voice in the middle of the night when they were doing their ‘night activities’. He and Tobio also never hid their relationship from the people around them, because Kei never cared about what people said about their relationship. The only thing in Kei's mind is how to make Tobio happy without disturbing or harming others. That was enough for Kei.

**-fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> That girl's me LOL
> 
> I wrote this fanfic a long time ago when I saw this [video](https://twitter.com/shichicos/status/967753688960745472).
> 
> Thanks for my favorite tsukikage cosplayer ([@shunoff](https://twitter.com/shunoff)-san as T. Kei; [@shichicos](https://twitter.com/shichicos)-san as K. Tobio) who made that video
> 
> This fanfic's inspired by their video xD
> 
> Feel free to say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ClaireChev09) to talk about TsukiKage! xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Sign,
> 
> C.C
> 
> 280320


End file.
